Samantha's Story
by Vaishin
Summary: Some secrets you need to tell, just so someone else will know. And sometimes the person you tell can help you make those secrets not so secret anymore...    Sam/Kurt slash
1. Chapter 1

He's... sort of _really_ worried about this, since he heard from Rachel that Kurt's not understanding about things... But maybe he shouldn't listen to Rachel, since Kurt's the only one he can think of to talk about this with...

"You wanted to talk?" One, perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifts. Maybe Kurt can teach him to do that... His eyebrows _are_ sort of bushy…

"Yeah... Um... I just... I just wanted to tell _someone_ and I thought you might understand..."

The eyebrow migrates further toward Kurt's hairline.

"I..." Deep breath... He could do this... Right?

"I'm... I'm not Sam. I'm Samantha. Well... I'm _going_ to be Samantha, once I get my parents to help me pay for the hormones..."

And... That wasn't at _all_ what he'd rehearsed in the mirror, wasn't the carefully planned explanation he'd worked out...

And Kurt's blinking and he looks a little stunned and Sam wants to _run_ because this was a _bad_ idea and now Kurt's going to think he's a freak or playing a joke or...

"You're... transgender?" Kurt's voice is careful, like he's talking to a skittish animal... And Sam nods.

"But you're..." One of Kurt's hands waved, and Sam wants to run again... "You've worked so hard on your body and..."

"I thought... I thought maybe if I was the perfect guy, I could stop wanting to be a girl..."

"Oh... Sam..." And then Kurt's hugging him, and he's wrapped in warm scents and he lets himself melt into the other's arms.

After a moment, Kurt pulls back and gives him a smile. "Want me to do your make up Samantha?"

And Sam decides Rachel's a _moron_, because Kurt might not understand everything, but he certainly understands this...

Author's Note: First chapter of a new story... Hope you folks enjoy it. You can expect the new chapter to be up sometime tomorrow or the next day, so you won't have to wait too long! (And formatting is _still _being annoying, despite my best efforts. Please be patient ^-^)

Any mistakes (as usual) are mine and reviews are the most awesome drug in the world, so please feel free to leave them!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Glee. I will have to settle for owning a collection of notebooks full of Glee fanfic and the CDs...


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha (always Samantha down in Kurt's room, because it's safe there and Kurt doesn't think it's weird...) takes a deep breath, and remembers that day, almost a month ago, when she took another deep breath and told him her deepest secret... Now...

"So, do you want to go watch the game with my dad and Finn? Or stay down here and watch Project Runway?" Kurt's asking her a question and she answers it with one of her own "Do you want to go out with me?"

Kurt stares and Samantha hurries to explain. "I like guys... And so do you... and... And I sort of wanted to get some practice in, and since my body's a guy right now I thought maybe..."

She trails off, because Kurt's eyebrows are up near his hairline and his mouth is sort of open and she wants to run away...

"Or... Or not, since..."

"Would you be comfortable with that?" Samantha blinks in turn, and Kurt clarifies. "Would you be comfortable with me dating you, knowing it was only because you're biologically male? Because I _do_ think you're hot, even if I know you're really a very sweet girl inside a hot guy's body."

Samantha blinks again and Kurt continues. "Because I am more than happy to give it a shot if you are, but if you're not, then you should wait for a straight guy who can appreciate how wonderful you are."

..._That's_ why Kurt's her best friend... She bites her lower lip, and asks, softly "Would you... be comfortable dating a girl in a guy's body?"

Kurt shrugs and smiles "When that girl is you, sure."

"Then... Then yes. Yes, I'm comfortable with it. But only if that guy is you." They share a smile, and Samantha adds "And I want to watch Project Runway with you. Because you promised you'd let me teach you Na'vi if I watched the whole season."

And Kurt laughs, and it's beautiful music and she's glad she did this... Glad she has someone she can trust. Glad there's someone who'll give her fashion tips and makeup lessons and tell her she's beautiful. Not handsome. Beautiful.

It's the next day when things start to go wrong. They've agreed to keep it hidden, because they know no one would understand, even though Samantha offered to try explaining if Kurt wanted her to. Kurt had just hugged her and told her "There's all the time in the world for Samantha to be fabulous. But _Sam_ doesn't need to learn any more about scrubbing off slushie facials then he already knows."

And Samantha finds herself falling a little more in love with Kurt Hummel, because how many guys would say that? So it's Sam who goes to school (with painted toenails hidden in his shoes, and a fashion magazine in his bag about the latest in geeky style...) and smiles at Kurt, and Kurt smiles back and makes sure no one's looking before blowing him a teasing kiss.

Sam catches it and presses it to his cheek, skin heating as he heads to his first class. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Finn coming up to Kurt, and for some reason, a spike of worry shoots through him...

But... Finn's like... Kurt's brother, right? Maybe they're just talking about dinner tonight or something... But Kurt looks upset and hurt and that tears at something inside him, down where Samantha is, and she's screaming at him "Go protect your man bitch!'

But he can't, he can't...

He promises her he'll make it up to Kurt when he flees.

As always, he waits until everyone's cleared out of the locker room before showering. He doesn't like looking at himself and he doesn't want other people looking either...

Except suddenly Finn's there, and Samantha wants to snap at him, to leave her boyfriend alone and while he's at it, stop taking hair styling advice from Mr. Schue...

But Sam shoves her down and tries to give Finn the best uncomfortable smile he can.

And then Finn's talking and Sam wishes he could slap him...

"Sorry about Kurt man... I've talked to him before about the whole 'not being a stalker' thing, and I know he's got to be making you uncomfortable... I talked to him again though..."

And he's got a choice to make... He can lie or he can tell the truth or... The words are out before he can stop himself "Kurt isn't bothering me Finn. He's my friend. I don't mind if he wants to blow kisses. So you can _stop_making him feel bad for being himself."

Once he's safe in his car, the Wicked soundtrack keeping him company, he sends Kurt a text.

*Soryr abot Finn*

*It's alright. Not your fault. I shouldn't have done it anyway.*

*No. Yur my freind. And he's bieng a dick. Can i come over?

There's a pause, long enough for Sam to worry, because he's been trying hard to manage his dyslexia, but texting's still kind of rough...

*Sure.*

And ten minutes later, Samantha's hugging Kurt as close as she can and she wants to hit Finn. Because he's Kurt's almost-step brother and he's supposed to be there for him... But Kurt's /Kurt/ and once he's calmed down, and complained that he needs to get her nicer shirts if he's going to be sobbing into them, he takes the opportunity to show her how to disguise when you've been crying. It hurts sort of, how good Kurt is at it...

And she shyly kisses Kurt's cheek and holds his soft, pale hand while they watch TV. And they exchange smiles and she tells Kurt about the men he's going to meet, who're going to think he's amazing and fabulous. And he tells her about the men _she's_going to meet, who're going to think she's the most beautiful woman they've ever seen.

The next day at Glee, Sam makes a point of sitting next to Kurt, and glaring at Finn. Because he's not just Sam, he's Samantha. And she might be sweet and gentle, but she's _also_ not about to let her man get pushed around.

And he listens to Kurt make catty comments about Rachel's outfit, and ignores the stare Mercedes gives him when he offers his idea that the birds that nest in Mr. Schue's hair have migrated to Finn's, because it's _totally_worth it when Kurt laughs.

The next day, it's Kurt that ambushes him in the shower, and Sam doesn't mind nearly as much... Although he can't help his blush at the very appreciative once over the smaller man gives him. "Miss Samantha Evans. You are going with me on a shopping trip. To Columbus. Because your wardrobe, while not _nearly_ as painful as Artie or Puck's, is still sorely lacking."

He pauses rinsing off the soap on his arms and blinks. "Don't you usually do that with Mercedes?"

Kurt hugs his things tighter to his chest, and suddenly Sam wonders what's going on there... He's been so wrapped up with Samantha and make up and clothes that he hasn't been noticing things... He promises himself he'll fix that. "She's busy with Quinn. You... You don't have to go if you don't want to..." And Kurt looks unsure and Kurt should _never_look unsure so Sam grins and says "Hey, what girl doesn't love shopping?"

By the time he's done with his shower, Kurt's informed him that they're doing this on Saturday and he'll be coming to pick Samantha up at 5:30, but he'll also help her pick out an outfit and do her makeup. And it's about then that Sam realizes Kurt is taking _Samantha_ shopping and he's got a moment to panic before he's delighted...

This will be the first time he's ever been out as Samantha... And he's going as her, with her boyfriend... And they'll be going where no one will know them and no one will care and he can't help it... He just sort of grabs Kurt and kisses him and his towel would have dropped if they weren't pressed so close... It's not the most amazing kiss in the history of the universe, but Kurt's lips are soft and he can taste his lip gloss, cherry sweet.

And Kurt makes a happy, surprised sort of squeaking sound and Sam's sort of in love with it... It sounds like a delighted little mouse... and he hears another sound, like the creak of a door closing but he ignores it as they part. "You are _awesome_." He announces, in the tones he usually reserves for talking about Avatar, and inside, Samantha's dancing, because she _totally_just kissed her boyfriend and maybe he'll lend her some of that lip gloss because it really does taste good…

Author's Note: The next chapters will be coming a bit slower, since I need to actually... write them... And I've got another two in-progress stories that also need updating. Hope you enjoyed the continuing adventures of Sam/antha and Kurt (and you don't mind the further misadventures of your humble author and the demons of formatting)

Reviews are wonderful and help inspire me to continue writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. This is rather upsetting, but something I've come to accept. Because if I _did_ own Glee, Sam would still be running around in those little gold shorts...


End file.
